Summoned
by freakgamer112233
Summary: Lord garmadon uses the mega weapon to summon the greatest dark warrior ever. Thinking that will destory the ninja once and for all. T for Daxters mouth
1. Chapter 1

**summoned Ch 1**

"AARRGGHH! why is it so hard to think of ways to get rid of the ninja?" yelled lord garmadon to the serpentine leaders. "What if you summon someone that's greater than the pirates?" said general acidicus "yess. Like a knight." " Or a warrior." stated the two heads of fangdom

"That's actually not a bad idea." said lord garmadon. putting his hand up to his chin. We'll try tomorrow it is too late to use the weapon."

* * *

'SLAP!'

"WAKE UP!"

The green blond haired man awoke with a start. Looking around who slapped him, his eyes rested on Dark. "why'd you slap me." "You wouldn't wake up." said Dark with a grin. "But you didn't have to slap me!" "Yeah well too late.

Glowboy's done making breakfast and told me to wake you up before the rat eats everything." said Dark looking at his claw and putting it in his mouth. "What are we having?" said the green -blond getting out of bed. "The usual." said dark taking out his claw and rubbing it on the green-blond, causing him to swat him away.

Dark and the green-blond heard a sound at the door and turned to see 'glowboy' He stomped angrily to them shooting a glare at Dark making him slowly lower his long ears. "Whats taking you so long! I sent you to wake jak ten minutes ago! It can't take you that much to wake a twenty year old!" his wings flapping angrily.

"Keep it in your pants glowboy. At lea-" "Stop calling me glowboy! My names light not glowboy!" yelled light. "Yeah whatever tentacle-back." said dark walking out of the room. "THEIR WINGS!" yelled light at dark. Hearing him laugh. The echo in is voice more loud.

* * *

- The serpentine all gathered around Lord Garmadon as he gave out his speech

"Serpentine! You may all be wondering in what I am about to. What I am going to do right now is summon the greatest dark warrior ever known to defeat the ninja. I may not know who it, so it will be unknown if he will attack. So prepare youselfs." announced Lord garmadon "weapon! Hear me! I wish for the greatest dark warrior ever known to destroy the ninja! the mega weapon shook violently, glowing a purple-black. A portal tore open and four figures fell out of it.

The weapon stopped shaking when the portal closed. Garmadon stumbled catching himself on the rail. for as the weapon drained his energy, The four figures stood up slowly holding their heads unaware of their surroundings, intill garmadon spoke out.

"I have brought you all here, in need for a favor." "What makes you think that you can tell us what to do." "Yeah! We were in the middle of breakfast!" said... Is that a talking rat on his shoulder? Thought lord garmadon.

"With out me then you won't be able to go back to wherever you came from." Responded Garmadon "He is correct Jak. I am positive that when we complete his favor, he will return us back to spargus the same way he brought us here. Said...what is with the people here!? Thought Lord Garmadon. "ugh. Fine we'll do your favor if you take us back" said Jak, Garmadon supposed his name was.

"You've got yourself a deal. All want you to do is get rid of my worst enemies, The ninja." "Is that it?" Said the talking rat. "That is all. And I need to know what my new helpers name is."garmadon replied. "I'm Daxter!... He's Jak." said Daxter nodding his head to Jak. "Dark boy is Dark, shiny there is Light." "Hm... I would like to speak with you all." Garmadon calmly said.

Lord Garmadon walked towards the bridge. The group looked at each other and followed after. "Here's the plan" said Lord Garmadon once they were all seated.

* * *

"Come on Lloyd you can do better than that!" Said Cole pinning down Lloyd "Well you need to lose weight!" Lloyd yelled out, he turned his head to Cole's wrist and bit him."HEY-OW!" Cole shouted letting go of Lloyd. Jay and kai started laughing at them as Lloyd flipped Cole over and stood on his back in triumph. Sensei shook his head slowly and said "Lloyd you must train properly if you are to become the green ninja" "But when will I learn spinjitzu?" asked Lloyd. "With paintice Lloyd" Responded sensei Wu.

Lloyd frowned and saw Zane staring into nothing, he would normally ignore it (as he does this all the time) but something made him look closer. Zane had a confused face on as if he was trying to figure something out. "Hey Zane, something up?" "I don't know but I sense that trouble is soon to happen" said Zane in slight confusion Jay immediately jumped up fear all over him and said. "TROUBLE!? You mean as in Lord Garmadon trouble?!" "What other kind of trouble is there that will make Zane stir." said Kai.

"well we need to wait because if Garmadon is planing something we won't know what it is." explained Nya when she walked into the room magically knowing what they were talking about. "Yes. Nya's correct if we attack we won't know what it will be. My brother can be unpredictable." Said sensei.

* * *

Jay woke up to a Scratching sound outside. He slowly sat up and stared at where he thought the sound was coming from. "Guys." whispered Jay fear in his voice. "Guys!" Jay slowly got out of bed Climbing down the ladder and stopped at the last step scared to go any further "Kai!" He whispered poking him. His response is a hand lazily swatting him away.

Jay sighed at ran to Lloyd's bed. "Lloyd!" He said poking him. Lloyd grunted slowly sitting up. "What." said Lloyd glaring at Jay for waking him up . "I heard something outside I want to go check it but not alone kai wouldn't wake up and I don't think Zane or Cole will wake up either so I woke you up." said Jay talking fast, leaving Lloyd dumbfounded. Lloyd shook his head and said. "Ok. I'll go with you" grabbing a random metal pipe right next to him.

Jay nodded and climbed back up to his bunk to get his nunchucks. They both went outside looking for the noise. Jay saw a orange streak running to the trash cans. "THEIR!" he yelled pointing at the cans.

Lloyd walked over their and kneeled down. "There's nothing here." he said searching at different angles. Jay walked to the cans and knelled down to help Lloyd, he opened a box and saw the orange thing inside. He jumped up and yelled pointing at the thing.

Kai, Cole, Zane, Nya, and sensei Wu came running outside weapons in hand. "WHAT IS IT!?" they all yelled. Jay unable to speak backed up against the wall pointing at the box.

Cole walked up to it and opened it to see orange cat-thing with it's fur on end, the thing stared up at him eyes full of fear. Cole picked the thing up, it was surprisingly light and said "Is this what woke us up?" Holding it up.

Jay calmed down and stared at the thing "W-What is that thing?" "It looks like a cat" said Kai studying it. "With bunny ears?" said Nya studying it with Kai. "Zane do you know what it is?" asked Lloyd. "I'm not sure but it looks like a mixture of a rabbit and a weasel." said Zane still searching his database.

"Well whatever it is its staying outside unless you want to care for it." said sensei Wu. They all looked at each other and said "We'll keep it!"

They all went back inside and placed the thing in a box with a blanket in it. "What are we going to name it?" asked Lloyd."How about roadkill." joked Kai, making Lloyd glare at him. "Judging by how he looks like I would call him streak" said Cole stroking him.

"Well I would call him... KILLER" Said jay making claws out of his fingers while saying the name. "Nah. I like streak better" said Lloyd petting streak." "HA! Looks like I win!" said Cole.

"Students we must rest for what garmadon is to do." interrupted sensei Wu. "fine." they all said.

Hours later streak stood up and walked near a pipe. He reached over and pulled out a communicator. "their asleep." streak said."Good job Daxter open the door and let us in." said jak. "On it." Daxter opened the door and said. "Welcome aboard to the smallest place i've ever been in.""It's like prison all over again" said dark walking in. "And you'll be back there again if you don't leave." said Sensei Wu spinning his staff over his shoulder all the while.

Dark bared his fangs and rushed towards him on all fours and pounced. Sensei striked him in between the horns before Dark can lay a claw on him. Dark gave a surprised roar waking the others 'good job Dark.' thought Jak sarcastically 'shut up.' dark responded.

Jak saw kai running up to him sword in hand. Daxter quickly jumped on his shoulder and summoned yellow Eco, Jak absorbed the Eco and shot a ball of it at the sword, making Kai let go of it. Daxter jumped down off Jak and ran straight to Cole as he was fighting dark.

He climbed all over him claws out and reached his head, "This is for giving me a shitty name!" And tugged hard on his jet black hair. "OW! GET IT OFF!" yelled Cole jumping around and holding his hair.

"LI-GHT! DO SOME-TH-ING!" Yelled Daxter still on the struggling Cole. Light stared at Daxter for awhile, he sightly spread his wings apart and raised His hand over his head and called on light Eco, thus filling the apartment in a blinding light.

Everyone expect Light gave out a shout of surprise and tried to shield themselves. Zane not as affected as the others, walked over behind Light and hit him across the head with Lloyd's random pipe. Light cried out in pain and fell to his knees clutching his head, his hands gave off a cooling glow, desperately trying to heal the coming headache.

Sensei stood there, staring at their attackers. His jaw slightly open in shock. He then did spinjitzu and rounded them, while they were dazed he grabbed a random rope and tied them together. "Nice job sensei." said Nya. "If only you did that earlier." complained Cole rubbing his head.

"They only reason I did this is because they are what we need to fight garmadon." said sensei. "Sensei i don't understand how can they be of help?" asked Zane, the others nodded in agreement.

"There is a story I must tell you. Long before time had a name, ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master by using the four weapons of spinjitzu the sythe of quakes, the nunchucks of lighting, the Shurikens of ice, and the sword of fire. Weapons so powerful no one can handle the weapons at once. But the weapons created there own elements air, life, light, and with light follows darkness. the elements did not need weapons as they seemed fine on their own." explained Sensei. "And now the ninja's for those elements have finally arrived."

"Wait a minute old man, so your saying that were ninjas!?" asked Daxter, shocking the ninjas. "Sensei we already have too much people and they just attacked us." complained Jay waving his hands around. "We were told to attack you guys from lord Garmadon telling us that you wheir the enemy!" yelled Jak in annoyance. "Wait what? Garmadon told you we are the bad guys?" asked Cole. Jak nodded. "I am afraid you got it all wrong Garmadon tricked you into thinking that we were the bad guys." said Zane.

Jak looked like he was going kill everyone in the room. He started cursing in a different lauguage while struggled on the rope. Light's hands glowed, as he gently placed them on Jak's shoulder and he instantly calmed down. "Jak really hates being fucked with." explained Daxter for Light. "And when that happens the little fucker better know how to run!"

"So it is settled they will be the new ninja." said Sensei Wu. "Woah wait up sensei, we didn't even discuss this yet!" Jay signaled the others to form a circle. "I don't trust those guys one bit." said kai. "Yeah they have weird ears and hair!" replied Lloyd grabbing at his own ears and hair. "We can hear you perfectly." "See what I mean!" "I think we should give them a chance." said Zane. "Fine but only once." reponsed Cole.

Sensei spinjitzued up to jak and the others and when it cleared they were all in different colored suits. "You each have a different elemental and you will already be able to use it without any aid. Sliver ninja is Jak, ninja of air. Orange ninja is Daxter, ninja of life. Light ninja is Light, ninja of light. And finally purple ninja is Dark ninja of darkness. We will start training in the morning

* * *

in this story Light Dark and Jak can speak through minds, and this takes place between pirates VS ninjas and double trouble. **  
**

**I do not own Ninjago or Jak and Daxter**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're a otter and a weasel?" revised Cole. "Yeah an ottsel for short." said Daxter from Cole's shoulder. "So what's with the bunny Ears?" asked Jay. "Eh, I don't know."

"May I ask in where we are going?" asked Light ignoring the group behind him. "We are going training" answered Sensei Wu. "From the lack of space back at the house we train elsewhere."

"Can't you just get a bigger house." interrupted Dark. " A house large enough for you guy's is a hundred orbs." "Orbs? What are orbs?" Asked Zane. "Ya never heard of orbs before!?" Said Daxter pulling out a floating egg shaped piece of metal with strange symbols craved in it. Zane took it in hands and studied it. It floated lazily in his hands and it gave out warmth. " I've never seen it before" said Zane returning it back to its owner.

When they made it to Darthe's Dojo, Darthe did not agree with new members. "Know one told me that you were letting in more people! And you agreed to these people instead of me! the brown ninja! How cruel!" "Darthe we need these people to help us stop Garmadon!" said Cole for the tenth time.

"Fine they can train here. IF! They can defeat me." Said Darthe jumping into a fighting stance. ' Here we go again' thought Cole face palming.

Dark stepped forward not wanting to miss a opportunity to hurt someone. Darthe soon regretted his challenge, as Dark gave a murderous smirk, his eyes gave off a ghostly purple mist making it look like a mask. His hand suddenly shot up and Darthe flew off the ground and was currently floating upside down.

"PARANORMAL ACTIVTY!" yelled out Lloyd and Jay pointing at Darthe.

"OKAY, OKAY! Yelled out Darthe." You can stay! Just put me down!" "As you wish." said Dark, his hand tighten as a fist, claws clicking together. Darthe fell down with a thud, "You have earned the right to stay in my dojo" he said getting up from the floor acting as if nothing happened.

"We must train now, but first show us you ablitles.

* * *

"What's taking them so long!" yelled Garmadon slamming the mega weapon on the table.

"Maybe the ninja captured them." Said a random snake. "And how would they get captured, the dark one was powerful enough to handle the mega weapon and you think they got captured!" yelled Garmadon walking up to the snake.

"It was just a guess." the snake replied walking away.

Garmadon sat down in a nearby chair. What if they did get captured? He thought regretfully.

* * *

(Light's P.O.V)

I find myself surround by all the ninja's, I look at each one to see which is where. The red strikes first followed by the others. A group attack, easier for me. I spread out my wings and each different part of it races for a ninja. Each one plucked perfectly from the air.

The small green one went unnoticed for a small time but I sent a wing towards him, he was lifted up with care sense such a young child doesn't deserve to have the same level of shock and pain as a grown man. But my carelessness has taking me to a new level.

The child was indeed stronger then he looked liked, he had taken the start of the wing and tugged on it. Shock fulled my body, As the whole wing released it's captives.

The black one went to help the other two ninjas. I sent a wing to him, I felt a slight pressure as a moved my wing. I look over to see that the blue ninja was holding the whole wing, keeping them from moving.

I Quickly got down on one knee and clapped my hands, light blasted out from the clap and the room filled up with a dark blue glow. Everything was going in slow motion, expect me.

I pulled my wing out of Jay's grip and placed him in front of Cole. I let go of Kai and Zane they continued to stay afloat, "Good."

I went to a corner and sat there, now we wait for it to wear of. The room instantly stopped glowing, and then the ninjas defeated themselves.

Cole ran into Jay both of which fell down, Kai and Zane fell on top of Jay and Cole. Lloyd stopped what he was doing and laughed at the ninjas along with Daxter and Dark.

Once the ninjas recovered from confusion they Looked around the room looking for me. They saw me in the corner all of them stared at a me mouths agape. "Hi!" I said putting on one of my rare smiles while waving my hand.

"How did you do that so quick!? You just right here! I was holding you down and you were holding Kai and Zane!" yelled out Jay confused and not pleased with defeat so easily.

"However he did is unknown, he still beat you." said sensei. "And it's fun to see you fail easily!" "Yeah, if Dax can kick your ass then you suck." said Dark smirking. 'Behave Dark.' I told him. 'Hehehe. No.'

* * *

(NO ONES POV)

"Can we stop training! I'm so hungry and tired and BORED!" whined Daxter. "I haven't eaten since FOREVER!" "YES! someone here finally understands my pain!" yelled out Jay.

"Well if all you agree, you may take the rest of the day off." Said Sensei. "And show your new brothers around town, we don't want them to get lost.""Yes Sensei" They all said as they all ran out.

"So where should we go?" Said Cole walking backwards in the lead of the group. "Oh! Let's go to that Hunan restaurant!" "Yeah! Lets go there they make really good food!" Said Lloyd jumping up and down. "Hunan it is then!" Yelled out Cole leading the way.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to hunan!" Said the main chief walking to the counter. He caught sight of Cole and smiled. "Cole! So good to see you again!" "Good to see you too Rioichi!" replied Cole placing his arms on the tall counter.

Rioichi looked over his the group behind Cole. "So Cole What would you and your friends..." He paused his Sight on Daxter. "Cole you know no pets allowed.

"HEY! I ain't..." Jak slapped his hand over Daxter mouth. "Ok we'll be outside." Said Jak walking out of the restaurant with Dark and Light behind.

"The nerve of that guy! Calling me a freaken pet! I blame you Jak!" Yelled Daxter climbing onto Jak's head and started pulling on his hair. "Dax!" Jak yelled. He grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck, placing him at eye level. If looks could kill, Dax would be puddle of Eco now.

Daxter sheeplisy grinned and placed the green-yellow pieces of hair back on Jak's head. Jak sighed and let go of Daxter. "Ya didn't have ta do that ya know!" Yelled Daxter, getting up from his fall. "Yes he did." Said Dark calmly from a nearby bench, his whole body stretched out.

"Fuck you too Dark" Cursed Dax climbing onto Lights shoulder. Dark grinned and stuck out his long gray forked tongue.

* * *

(At the crappy apartment)

"What the fuck is this?" Said Dark poking the food in front of him. "It's Chow Mein. Never tried it before?" Kai said Taking a spoon full of his spicy seafood soup noodles. "Nope." Daxter somewhat bravely, raised a fork full Chow Mein, and shoved it in his mouth. His face instantly lit up at its taste.

"HOLY FUCKING PRECURSORS! This stuff is amazing! Way better than that Yakkow crap!" Daxter shoved more in his mouth, almost forgetting to chew. Jak stared at Daxter, then back at his plate. How could something that looks like metalhead guts taste good? Well if Dax likes then it might be okay..?

Jak slowly raise his fork, keeping an eye on the colored ninja's in front of him. Ever since prison he has been cautions about eating food from strangers, since the guards put stuff on his food that made him feel sick.

"It's okay." Jak responded. But in his mind it keeped telling him to swallow the whole damn thing. 'Jak only eat half of it, give the rest to Dark.' Light told him.

Jak gave the rest to Dark only to have it push away. "This shit is evil! Sure its as good as the guts of a human, but I keep biting my fucking tongue!" Jak sighed and threw it away ignoring Daxter's rant about good food gone to waste after.

Jak went to go lay back down in the corner that Sensei had given them. He summoned Light and Dark to him, as the ninja were also ready for the night. When the small night turn off Jak was left awake with the sleeping ottsel on his chest.

How the hell are we going back?

* * *

Sorry for the long update I was grounded for... whatever, I don't think you care. Hopefully the next chapter will be finished before the month ends.

**I do not own Ninjago or Jak and Daxter **


End file.
